my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Hollywoodedge, Head Bonk Wbell Drum CRT031901
This sound effect can be found on Cartoon Trax Volume 1, which was made by The Hollywood Edge. It was originally a Disney sound effect and should not be confused with Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - GONG BOING from Sound Ideas' Hanna-Barbera Sound Effects Library. Info * First recorded: Between 1930s and early 1940s * Creator: Jimmy MacDonald * Owner: The Walt Disney Company (1940s-1992), The Hollywood Edge (1992-2014), Sound Ideas (2014-present) * Origin: United States * Year debut: N/A * First heard: N/A * Area used: Worldwide This sound effect was recorded by Jimmy MacDonald in the 1930s and was made from a bell. It was originally a Disney sound effect that was used as one of Disney's trademark bonks in their cartoons and movies (like Peter Pan and An Extremely Goofy Movie). It was also used for when an anvil falling on a character's head. The Hollywood Edge would later add it to its Cartoon Trax Volume 1 library in 1992. After the bankruptcy of The Hollywood Edge in 2014, Sound Ideas took over to acquire this sound effect. It is commonly used in media today (like The Peanuts Movie and Sherlock Gnomes), along with other Disney bang sound effects from the library. Sound Effect Description Head Bonk with Bell & Drum. Sounds more like a clang. Clean, Full Length and Unedited Link to the Sound Effect SourceAudio Used In TV Shows * Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog * Allegra's Window (Heard once in "I Made It Myself".) * The Amazing World of Gumball * America's Funniest Home Videos * The Backyardigans (Heard once in "Best Clowns in Town".) * Big Time Rush (Heard once in "Big Time Bad Boy".) * Bill Nye, the Science Guy * Breadwinners * The Brothers Grunt * Brum * Camp Lazlo (Heard once in "Beans & Weenies".) * CatDog (Heard once in "All You Can't Eat".) * Cloak & Dagger (TV Series) (Heard once in "Restless Energy".) * Courage The Cowardly Dog * Dexter's Laboratory (Heard twice in "Maternal Combat" as Dexter hammers material on an anvil, and once in "Tee Party" as a golf club hits a person in the head.) * Disney's House of Mouse * Elmo's World (Heard once in a high pitch in "Sleep".) * The Emperor's New School * The Fairly OddParents * Fanboy and Chum Chum * Garfield and Friends (Heard once in "If It's Tuesday".) * GirlStuff/BoyStuff (Heard once in "Babysitting Miss Dot".) * The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy * Goof Troop (Heard once in "Winter Blunderland".) * Harvey Girls Forever! (Used often for character takes.) * Hey Arnold! * The Jetsons * Johnny Bravo (Heard once in "Traffic Troubles".) * The Life and Times of Juniper Lee * Little Robots (Heard once in the intro.) * The Loud House * MAD (Heard thrice in "Rio-A".) * Marsupilami * Mickey Mouse (Heard once in "Ghoul Friend", "Sleepwalkin", "Cable Car Chaos", and "Down the Hatch".) * Mickey Mouse Works * Muppet Babies (2018 TV Series) * My Life as a Teenage Robot * Oggy and the Cockroaches * The Pink Panther (1993 TV Series) * Pinky Dinky Doo (Heard once in "Mr. Guinea Pig and the Big Bone".) * Puppy Dog Pals * Rocko's Modern Life * Sesame Street * Shaun the Sheep * The Shnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show * Sitting Ducks (Heard once in "Denture Adventure".) * SpongeBob SquarePants * Super Duper Sumos * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) * Thomas & Friends (Heard once in "No Sleep for Cranky".) * The Tom and Jerry Show * Tom and Jerry Tales (heard twice in "Destruction Junction".) * Uncle Grandpa * VeggieTales * VeggieTales in the House * Wander Over Yonder (Heard once in "The Cool Guy" as Lord Hater does a wild take with his eyes.) * What About Mimi? (Heard once in "The King of Uncool".) * The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss Movies * An Extremely Goofy Movie (2000) * The Angry Birds Movie (2016) * Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie (2017) * D2: The Mighty Ducks (1994) * The Emoji Movie (2017) * George of the Jungle 2 (2003) * The Grinch (2018) * Home on the Range (2004) * Ice Age: Collision Course (2016) * Inspector Gadget 2 (2003) * Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle (2017) (Heard once in a low volume.) * Kung Fu Panda 3 (2016) * Looney Tunes: Back in Action (2003) * Madagascar (2005) * Megamind (2010) * Minions (2015) * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls (2013) (Heard in a very high pitch.) * The Peanuts Movie (2015) * Peter Pan (1953) * The Pirates! Band of Misfits (2012) * Ralph Breaks the Internet (2018) * The Return of Jafar (1994) * Sherlock Gnomes (2018) * Smallfoot (2018) * The Smurfs (2011) * Smurfs: The Lost Village (2017) * SpongeBob SquarePants: Truth or Square (2009) * The Three Stooges (2012) * Tom and Jerry: The Magic Ring (2002) * Tom and Jerry: Blast Off to Mars (2005) * Tom and Jerry: The Fast and the Furry (2005) Shorts * Cosmic Scrat-Tastrophe (2015) * Daffy's Rhapsody (2012) (Short) * Disney Cartoons * Jack & Marcel * Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies * Tom & Jerry Video Games PC: * Let's Explore the Airport With Buzzy the Knowledge Bug * Living Books: The Tortoise and the Hare * Pop'n Music 5 (2000) (Heard only in "PERCUSSIVE".) PlayStation: * Crash Bandicoot (Video Game) * Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back (Video Game) * Crash Bandicoot: Warped (Video Game) * Crash Team Racing (Video Game) PlayStation 2: * SpongeBob SquarePants: Battle for Bikini Bottom (2003) (Video Game) Xbox: * SpongeBob SquarePants: Battle for Bikini Bottom (2003) (Video Game) GameCube: * SpongeBob SquarePants: Battle for Bikini Bottom (2003) (Video Game) Videos * The Best of Kermit on Sesame Street (1998) (Videos) * Elmo's World: Wake Up With Elmo (2002) * Wee Sing: Under the Sea (1994) * Weebles: Welcome to Weebleville (2005) Trailers * A Goofy Movie (1995) (Trailers) * A Kid in King Arthur's Court (1995) (Trailers) * Bolt (2008) (Trailers) * Good Burger (1997) (Trailers) * Meet The Robinsons (2007) (Trailers) * Ralph Breaks the Internet (2018) (Trailers) TV Spots * A Goofy Movie (1995) (TV Spots) * The Angry Birds Movie (2016) (TV Spots) * Barnyard (2006) (TV Spots) * Disney's Huge Holiday Hits - The Jungle Book/The Santa Clause/The Lion King (1994) (TV Spot) (Heard in "The Santa Clause" spot.) * The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) (TV Spots) * Jingle All the Way (1996) (TV Spots) * The Lion King (1994) (TV Spots) (Heard in a TV spot for the late 1994 re-release.) * Meet The Robinsons (2007) (TV Spots) * Mr. Peabody and Sherman (2014) (TV Spots) * The Santa Clause (1994) (TV Spots) TV Specials * Ice Age: A Mammoth Christmas (2011) * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Specials (Heard once in "Movie Magic".) YouTube Videos * Annoying Orange (Heard once in "Sandwitch.") * Beanie Babies 3 (2015) * The Best Pals Christmas Carol (2018) * The Best Pals Hand Movie (2018) * The Best Pals Hand Show (2017) * Best Pals Hand Toons * The Webkinz Movie (2012) * Webkinz 3: Furrier Moment (2019) * Webkinz * WhitneyGoLucky (Used often for Harvey Girls Forever! character takes.) Anime * Best Student Council * KINMOZA! (Very High Pitched) * Nichijou * PaRappa the Rapper: The Animation * Pokemon * Pokémon Arceus and the Jewel of Life (2009) Image Gallery See Hollywoodedge, Head Bonk Wbell Drum CRT031901/Image Gallery Category:Pages with broken file links Category:Hollywoodedge